


Betrayal

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst | Hurt | Feels, Betrayal, Betrayed by a friend, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional pain, Gen, Heartache, Poetry, Post-Betrayal, Real Life, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: The saddest thing about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> It's personal. And it hurts and I can't help but go between hating myself and hating them. Yet I can't find it in me to actually REALLY hate them. Keh. Oh, what a fool I'd been back then. I feel like an idiot.

I once had a friend,

someone I thought I knew.

 

We played together often,

and spoke only truth.

 

The relationship I sought,

was meant as something pure.

 

A personal connection,

with another living being.

 

But the friendship I'd adored,

was nothing more than a simple illusion.

 

After a lot of critical thinking,

and past years of heartbreak,

I'd opened myself up once again,

 _optimistic_ about this new friendship.

 

Seemingly,

I've been mistaken once again.

Setup behind my back,

_sneaking about within the shadows._

 

The person I'd trusted,

made me out to be a fool.

 

Everything I once held dear,

snatched away within the time frame of an instance.

 

The sting of betrayal,

pricking at my heart,

making my chest tighten in anger,

sorrow filled tears pouring down,

voice unable to scream out.

 

Soul shattering,

beyond human comprehension.

What they've done to me,

I'd of  ** _NEVER_**  done to them.

 

Because in my mind,

A true friend,

would never cause such hurt.

 

That kind of betrayal,

couldn't be more vile.


End file.
